


Until Death Do Us Part

by Katalina_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katalina_Riddle/pseuds/Katalina_Riddle
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Charlie Weasley is left with a severe injury; he is left damaged and broken in more ways than one. But his salvation comes in a surprising form; one just as broken as he is. Together, they must navigate the treacherous waters of love, loss and moving on.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaarina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/gifts).



> This is an OS I wrote for a contest called The Light in the Darkness for Platform 9 and 3/4. It won the following awards:
> 
> Overall Favourite  
> Best Drama  
> Best Alternative Universe  
> Best Kiss  
> Best Male Characterisation  
> Best tie in to the Light in the Darkness Prompt  
> Aesthetically Pleasing  
> The one I didn’t want to end  
> It’s real for us award  
> RU 2nd Place Most True to Canon  
> RU 2nd Place Best Ending  
> RU 2nd Place Best Romance  
> RU 2nd Place Best Feels  
> RU 2nd Place Best Angst  
> RU 2nd Place Best Fluff  
> RU 3rd Place Best Plot Twist  
> RU 3rd Place Pairing I didn’t know I needed  
> RU 3rd Place Best Characterisation  
> Tays award  
> Member special mention  
> RU 3rd Place Fanfiction Coordinators award
> 
> To my amazing beta Katrina Riddle, I adore you so much! Thank you for being my constant source of encouragement and humour and dealing with my meltdowns and insecurities!
> 
> The characters and some of the plot points in this fic are the property of JK Rowling and Bloomsbury. No copyright infringement is intended and no profit is being made.

As he walked hesitantly to where the green fields collided with a very tall stone wall, Charlie Weasley sighed. On the other side of that wall he could hear distant roars.  _It must be feeding time._

He stood for a minute, his eyes staring blankly towards the faraway sounds that were so familiar to him.

_Staring, but not seeing._

As the cool Romanian wind gently blew across his face, he could  _smell_  the sweet scent of the crocus and acanthus plants growing in the vast fields. But he couldn't see them. He could  _feel_  that stone wall, and the lock that opened it, but he couldn't see it. He could  _hear_  the wind rustling the grass and the clanging of bells in the village below; but he couldn't  _see_ any of it.

Tears welled at the back of Charlie's blank eyes. He stared out at the bright day around him,  _seeing only darkness_. He turned away from the stone wall and walked away slowly, a picture of dejection and misery. He couldn't do the one thing he loved more than anything in the world.

_He couldn't work with dragons._

_Because Charlie Weasley was blind._

OoO

" _Charlie! Behind you!" He heard a shrill and panicked voice screaming from about twenty metres away. He spun around, in time to dodge a Stunning spell that was hurled at him by Bellatrix Lestrange. Shaken, Charlie took a split second to recover and hurled a jinx back. He couldn't tell where the voice had come from, but he would find the girl later and thank her, she had probably saved him from certain death._

_To his left he could see Fred and George duelling Yaxley together, whilst Percy was duelling Dolohov in the courtyard. Even through all the chaos and pandemonium, Charlie felt a burst of pride and happiness; Percy was the prodigal son, and he had come home. Finally._

_That small bit of jubilation didn't last long. All around them people were fighting, bleeding, dying._

_Professor Trelawney was still hurling crystal balls at unsuspecting Death Eaters, shouting insults in blood-curdling screams as she threw them._

_Professor Sprout and Neville were showering Voldemort's followers in ceramic pots and Stinksap, which seemed to be providing amusement for Peeves, who joined in by swooping low over the scene and dropping Snargaluff Pods on them._

_The desks and stone statues that Professor McGonagall had transfigured were still marching, fighting, defending._

_Charlie took in the scene around him, his eyes wide in horror as he fully grasped the magnitude of the pure destruction Voldemort was leaving in his wake. But he remembered Sirius' words to him; protect Harry. So he kept fighting._

_They all did._

_They would fight until the end, until there was nothing left to fight for or no one left to fight._

_And then, suddenly, it stopped. Or had it?_

_No. He could see people still fighting around him. So why did time feel like it had frozen?_

_A shiver ran down the length of his spine, the hairs on his arm raised. He spotted Ron duelling Rookwood on the landing at the top of the stairs. Rookwood was unrelenting as he threw curses and hexes at Ron, who could only summon a temporary shield to protect himself. He was out of his depth in this fight, and Charlie could see his little brother being forced closer to the edge of the landing. Closer to the balcony._

_Time seemed to move in slow motion. He felt himself running towards Ron, running past the ever growing piles of the wounded and slain toward the heat of the battle. He felt himself yelling his brother's name, but in that moment, he couldn't hear it._

" _RON!"_

_Silence reigned._

_Time froze._

" _STUPEFY!" Ron's face was masked in terror and disbelief as he was pushed backwards over the stone bannister. Charlie watched in anguish as Ron fell to the ground with a sickening thud._

_His lifeless body lay limp and unmoving._

_He saw his family come from all corners of the Great Hall, surrendering their duels to fellow fighters. Molly lay over Ron's body, her tears falling fast and furiously. Fred and George stood in shocked silence, their arms locked around each other. Percy held Ginny as she sobbed hysterically; Percy didn't appear to be doing much better._

_Charlie stood and watched this scene unfold for what seemed like an eternity, the shock and horror overwhelming him. He didn't see it coming. He never saw Rookwood, only heard him. "Carentium Visus!"_

_Charlie's world went black._

OoO

Hermione watched Charlie turn and walk away from the place he had once loved more than any other. The dragon sanctuary had been  _his home, his safe space, his happy place;_ and now it had been torn away from him, as well as his sight, his brother and the many friends they had lost that day. Hermione felt tears coming, but she swiftly wiped them away with the back of her hand. She had to be strong for Charlie.

Every day they healed a little bit more, but it still hurt like hell.

She waited for him at the bottom of the hill under the lamp post, as she always did. They did this every day; Charlie would insist on walking alone and unaided up the hill to his former place of employment. She didn't really know why; she suspected it was so he knew he could walk by himself, or he could be close to his beloved dragons, but he never expounded in so many words.

As he came closer, Hermione couldn't help but smile a little. He was not typically handsome, but he was strikingly attractive nonetheless. He had the trademark Weasley red hair, which had now grown relatively long and fell in waves over his forehead and eyes.

_Those eyes_. Blue and intense, even more so now. They were vacant and stared at her with longing, filled with a thousand beautiful memories. He wasn't too tall; just the right height for her to fit under his chin.

He couldn't see her, but she didn't care.

She could see him, and for now, it was enough.

Charlie reached her at the bottom of the hill and smiled sadly.  _Words weren't necessary_. She pressed her forehead to his and held his face. They stayed standing there under the lamp post for a few minutes, frozen in time.

She pressed her lips firmly against his, then held her lips to his cheek, offering him comfort.

Tucking her arm through his, they walked towards the village together, silently giving each other strength.

She remembered how they had started out.  _They would get through this._

_Together._

OoO

_Hermione saw it too. She saw Ron fall. She saw Ron die. Her best friend, gone, just like that. She saw his family rush over to him, desperate in their attempts to bring him back. She didn't have time to mourn, so she fought on, tears falling relentlessly down her face. She hurled a Knockback Jinx at Yaxley, then spun to dodge a Killing Curse sent her way by a furious Lucius Malfoy._

_As she span, she saw another warrior fall. All she glimpsed was the red hair. Not another Weasley. Please. I can't lose another Weasley. Ducking Yaxley's cruciatus curse and dodging through the rubble, she ran for her life to the place where Charlie Weasley had fallen._

_He lay on the ground, seemingly unconscious, but still breathing. Streams of red and green light came hurtling towards them; Hermione, clutching Charlie's shoulders, dragged him out of the way, pulling him to the shelter of an upturned table. "Ginny, cover us!" Hermione's voice cut through the air. Ginny turned her head to where Hermione was, eyes wide in grief and shock and she nodded._

_Preparing to take the extra fire._

_Hermione ducked back behind the table._

_Charlie needed her._

" _Charlie. Wake up, Charlie, please," Hermione pleaded with him desperately, "Charlie you have to open your eyes; look at me, please."_

_Charlie groaned softly, and opened his eyes, to stare directly into hers._

_Hermione sighed in relief and placed a hand on his cheek and her forehead on his._

" _That was close," she whispered, a sob rising in her throat._

_But then Charlie began to shake. Hermione felt his grip on her hand tighten, and his breathing got faster as he began to hyperventilate._

" _Charlie? Charlie, what's wrong? Charlie!" Hermione's voice was fearful and urgent._

" _Just breathe, Charlie, breathe."_

_Charlie closed his eyes and opened them again, blinking hard._

_And then, when he made a terrible realisation, tears began to fall freely down his face._

" _Hermione," he whispered, "I can't see."_

OoO

Hermione and Charlie walked side by side, hand in hand through the little village. The sun was beginning to descend over the horizon, and dusk began to settle.

As they wandered through the streets, Charlie placed his large tanned hand over her petite pale one, still tucked through his arm. "I really don't know what I did to deserve you, Hermione," he whispered.

Hermione heard him and smiled up at him softly. "What did you do to deserve me? You were kind. And even though you couldn't see me, you saw  _into_ me.  _You pierced my soul_ , and I couldn't let you get away, could I?"

Charlie stopped walking and turned her so she was facing him. "Are you sure you're real? This isn't some sort of cruel dream?" His voice was uncertain and hesitant.

She lifted his hand to her face. "I'm here, Charlie. I'm real. See?" His hand caressed her face gently, his thumb tenderly sliding over her eyes, her cheeks, her smile.

"My word," he spoke in a wondering disbelief, "You  _are_ real."

A lump came to Hermione's throat. This man who had been so strong and sure of himself had been weakened and made so vulnerable. They had both lost a lot during the war, but Charlie had suffered more than most.

" _I will always be here, Charlie. I'm not going anywhere,"_ she whispered.

_And for the first time in a long time, Charlie Weasley smiled._

OoO

_The battle was over. Harry had killed Voldemort, with Neville and Draco fighting at his side. The war was over, but at what cost?_

_Hermione sat with Charlie, whose head was buried into her neck as she held him tight and tried to comfort him._

" _Charlie," she whispered, "It's ok. I'm here. It's over. You're safe."_

_Charlie began to sob. "Ron," he managed to choke out._

" _Did Ron make it?" Hermione glanced over at where the fallen warriors were lying, respectfully covered with shrouds of silver. A lanky form with red hair and freckles was among them. Silent sobs racked Hermione as she realised that Ron was gone._

_Her best friend for the last seven years was dead._

" _No," she whispered into Charlie's hair._

" _No. Ron didn't make it."_

_The two of them sat huddled behind the table in shocked silence, sobbing and holding each other tightly._

_Over the following days, Charlie and Hermione were inseparable, silently consoling each other in their grief. They walked out together, they sat together and held each other, and they confided in each other the things that no one else could understand._

_Then one day, on a perfectly insignificant day of no consequence to anyone else, their perfect friendship took a romantic turn._

_Charlie and Hermione were sitting together on the porch swing, Hermione engrossed in a book, Charlie pretending to sleep. He still couldn't see, but he sensed Hermione's presence beside him._

_This girl had been the one thing that had held him together._

_She had saved him in more ways than one._

_With no warning at all, he impulsively leaned over and kissed her sweetly, and was delightfully surprised when Hermione dropped her book, raised her arms and wrapped them gently around his neck to return his kiss._

_When they finally broke away, foreheads pressed together, Charlie smiled._

_He had found the light of his life, and he wasn't letting her go. "Hermione?"_

_She smiled. "Charlie?"_

_He kissed her again, softly on the cheek this time. "Don't ever leave," he whispered._

_She cupped his face gently and gazed into his beautiful blue, unseeing eyes._

" _I never will, Charlie Weasley."_

OoO

Charlie knew that he loved Hermione more than life itself. And right now, in this perfect moment, surrounded by silence and peace, he knew what he wanted from life.

_Dragons had been his past._

He had thrown himself into his work and loved every second of it. The Battle and the memories of it lived on in him; the last thing he remembered seeing was the death of his brother. Ron, falling to his death.

_This was his present._

_But Hermione, she was his future._

He had a love so deep for her, that it outweighed anything else in his life. She had brought him back from the brink of darkness. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her beautiful spirit; it radiated out of her like the light of a lone lighthouse.

Charlie knelt down on one knee, still clasping the hands of Hermione, who let out a very audible gasp.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"Charlie?" she whispered back.

"Will you do me the very great honour…" his voice trailed off and broke with emotion.

Hermione didn't let him finish his sentence. She dropped to her knees in front of him.

" _Of course I will, Charlie," she said, her own voice shaking._

" _I love you, Hermione," Charlie whispered._

" _I love you, Charlie," Hermione whispered._

" _Until death do us part?"_

" _Until death do us part."_


	2. A Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Charlie Weasley's birthday. But how can he possibly have a happy birthday? His life has been turned upside down. But there's still one bright thing to bring him joy...an irritating, know-it-all witch with a heart of gold.

“No, Charlie, _please,_ you can’t leave me here, _Charlie please!_ ” Charlie reached out both his hands to a panicked Hermione. She stood precariously on the edge of a precipice, her eyes wide with shock, her mouth shaped in a perfect ‘O’, tears streaming down her face. She had given up. Behind her, an army of Inferi reached over the ever narrowing gap, their grotesque faces twisted into vacant, evil stares, their hungry hands reaching, searching for her. They couldn’t have her. She was _his_.

“Hermione, _no!_ ” But there was nothing he could do. His hands were flailing, grasping at nothing as he watched her grow suddenly calm. Her eyes glazed over and he watched the love of his life step backwards off the cliff. Charlie felt his lungs close and his heart almost stop. He couldn’t breathe. There was silence. Before the scream.

“ _HERMIONE!”_

And then he felt strong but feminine arms hold his shoulders tightly and sweet lips caress his forehead. He lay there in a pool of sweat and fear, shaking and sobbing. Hermione simply held him until the pain had gone away. With his head resting on her chest, the world suddenly felt so much safer. Her hands gently combed his unruly red locks, and she softly hummed him back to a state of relative peace.

“It’s alright Charlie, my love. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise. 

Charlie breathed in and out slowly. “But... _I watched you die. Again._ ”

Hermione turned his face so that he was facing her. “Charlie Weasley. I know you can’t see me, but right now, I’m looking into your eyes and telling you that I’m going to stay right here. I will _always_ be here. Plus,” she paused and smiled into those brilliant eyes, “I still need you to marry me. So I better stick around.”

Charlie allowed a smile to work its way over his face. “I’m marrying the most irritating witch on the face of the planet.” His eyes twinkled as she playfully swatted his hand. He grasped that same hand and softly kissed it, before holding it to his heart. “Irritating, but beautiful. And the best thing in my life. What did I do to deserve you, Miss Granger?” He just wished he could see her face.

Hermione knew it.

“I’m smiling, Charlie,” she whispered, “because I’m marrying the boy I love. And because he loves me back.”

Then she laughed. “Oh. I forgot to tell you. We’re having dinner with your family tonight.”

Charlie groaned. Dinner with his family could only mean one thing.

His birthday had come around again.

 ***

 

Hermione had helped Charlie get ready first. He was now smartly dressed in a waistcoat and shirt, a pair of very sophisticated glasses perching on his nose. “Why do I have to wear these infernal things?” Hermione laughed and kissed the end of his nose. “I like them. They make you look very handsome.” Charlie grimmaced, but accepted the compliment. “You’re just lucy that I have such outstanding taste in women, my girl.” Hermione grinned and leaned down to kiss her fiance.

She brushed his mop of hair, now tucked in neatly behind his ears, just long enough to reach his shoulders. Hermione had made him cut it, “because”, she said, “I will not be married to a man who looks as if he’s been living in a cave for half his life.” He had put up a fight, but he’d finally relented. “Besides,” he commented, “It’s not like I have to look at it.” Hermione had smacked him over the head for that joke.

Once Charlie was ready, Hermione took him outside to wait for her. “Why don’t you just wear your pyjamas, ‘Mione? Don’t dress up for my benefit.” Hermione glared at him and disappeared through the front door. When she came back, looking elegant and comfortable, she couldn’t see Charlie, and for one terrifying moment her heart jumped into her mouth. But then...there he was.

He was standing by the little white gate, facing due east. All she could hear was silence, but Hermione knew that he could hear those dragons. He heard Dragonsong in his heart. He stood with his eyes closed, breathing softly. The Dragonsong calmed him. It always did. It felt like home. She closed the front door behind her and softly walked down the path so as not to startle him. They stood together in perfect silence for a few minutes. She would wait until he was ready. Then he intertwined his fingers through hers and took a deep breath.

“Alright. Let’s go.”

And with a _crack,_ they were gone.

***

Dinner at The Burrow was seldom a quiet affair. This occasion proved to be no different. As soon as Charlie and Hermione walked through the door, they were ambushed by Molly. “ _Welcome home_ , dears! I’ve _just_ put the tea in the pot, and there’s cookies on the table if you’d like them! _Fred,_ what _are_ you doing with that punch bowl? Put it back _immediately!_ Honestly, who’d have boys? _Ginny_ dear, lovely to see you! And Harry! Where are my beautiful grandchildren?” And then Molly Weasley was heard from no more, because she was too busy spoiling the babies.

Charlie took a deep breath. There was so much happiness in this house. He couldn’t see it, but anyone could have felt it. Heard it. But being a house so full of joy, Charlie couldn’t understand why he felt so much pain and emptiness. He sat in an armchair by the fire, blankly staring into the flames. It was his birthday. Today he would try to be happy.

***

 

Hermione stood in the kitchen with Ginny, safe from Molly’s attentions for the time being. Ginny put her hand on Hermione’s arm and gave her a searching look. “Hermione, is everything...alright?” Hermione looked at Ginny wordlessly and gave a tiny, almost indiscernible shake of her head. Ginny immediately pulled Hermione into her arms and hugged her tight. Hermione let herself cry.

“He’s in so much pain, Ginny. Not physically, but...he has nightmares almost every night...he either replays...Ron...or he sees me die. He’s so quiet and withdrawn. I don’t know how to help him. I’m doing the best I can, but…” her words trailed off as sobs wracked her body. She clung desperately to Ginny. “I love him more than I know how to express. But it’s slowly killing me that I don’t know how to help him, Ginny.”

Ginny released Hermione and took her by the shoulders. “You _are_ helping him, ‘Mione. Just by loving him. He’s lost so much. That hole is going to take a long time to fill...but you are saving him. You are his _life_ now. You want to help him. All you can do is keep loving him.” Hermione hugged her friend and smiled sadly. “When  did you get to be so wise?” Ginny smiled back softly. “When my husband lost everything too.” They looked at each other, understanding.

Hermione took  a deep breath. “Right then. I have a fiance out there waiting for me. I’ll see you in a bit.” And she walked out to the living room. Charlie turned his head as he heard her coming. “Hi there,” he whispered softly, and he pulled her onto his knee and held her tight. “Hey you,” she whispered back, resting her head on his. Charlie lifted his hand to her face and traced the lines of her eyes and cheekbones gently. She felt him take a sharp breath.

“You’ve been crying.” It wasn’t a question; rather, a confident statement of fact. Hermione whispered into his hair. “Yes.” Charlie paused. “Because of me?” He felt her nodding. Charlie felt his throat constrict. “Can I fix it? Is it me? If you want to leave...I understand.” He sounded broken and defeated.

Hermione took his face in her hands. “Yes I’ve been crying. Yes, it’s because of you. No, you can’t fix it. But...no. I’m not leaving. I love you too much, Charlie. Listen to me, okay?” She pressed her forehead against his and held the sides of his face. “I was crying because it hurts me that you’re hurting so much Charlie. It hurts me that you can’t do what makes you happy and that I can’t help you. It’s not your fault. I know it’s not. We’ll have to muddle through this together. Alright?”

Charlie didn’t say anything. He nodded his head and let the tears flow. They sat like that for what seemed like an age. It was a picture of love and support and...comfort. Fred and George, returning inside from de-gnoming the garden, had tears in their eyes. Ginny and Harry, standing in the kitchen, looked at each other and clasped hands. Molly and Arthur exchanged a grateful and loving glance from across the room. And suddenly, life didn’t look so bad to Charlie.

Charlie was the first to move, and he pulled Hermione’s head down so he could softly kiss her lips. She returned it sweetly. “Charlie, I love you.”

Charlie smiled. A genuine, loving smile. “Hermione, I love you.”

Suddenly Hermione grinned. “Hey, Charlie.”

Charlie, suddenly suspicious, replied. “What?”

Hermione laughed over her shoulder, indicating to the rest of the family to come and join her. Charlie sat, his brow furrowed, until…

“ _Happy birthday, Charlie!”_ A very loud and enthusiastic rendition of Happy Birthday by the twins ensued, which made Charlie laugh. He suddenly felt a surge of joy. It surprised him. And it didn’t disappear. For the first time in a long time, surrounded by family, Charlie Weasley was happy.

Hermione leaned down and kissed his cheek.

“Happy birthday, my love,” she whispered in his ear. And for once, a happy birthday it was.


	3. An Unexpected Series of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all set for a wedding; but will a disaster ruin all of their plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the penultimate chapter of this work. I'm so happy people are still wanting to read it! Hopefully I've given Charlie and Hermione a story worthy of them! This work is for Joy who has constantly harassed me to finish this. WELL HERE YOU ARE WOMAN. Love ya.

“Right. Charlie. _Out.”_ Ginny took her brother by the shoulders and guided him rather energetically out of the house. Charlie knew there was absolutely no use arguing with his firebrand of a sister, and laughed gently. “It’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the night before the wedding,” she continued pompously. Charlie couldn’t be bothered reminding Ginny that he couldn’t actually see, and therefore the concept was null and void for him. _Let her have her fun,_ he thought. On the way out, she picked up the night bag that Hermione had packed for him and shoved it into Charlie’s arms before pushing him out the door and into the waiting arms of Fred and George. The twins grabbed an arm each and dragged him out to the car.

 

Hermione laughed from the doorway. Watching her fiance being hauled out of her house by a pack of Weasley’s was extremely entertaining. “I’ll thank you to return him to me in the same condition tomorrow!” Her words fell on highly selective ears. “Don’t worry Hermione,” yelled Fred over his shoulder, “we’ll make sure he’s in one piece!” A shiver of excitement ran down Hermione’s spine. _Tomorrow._

 

_Tomorrow she was getting married._

 

oOo

 

As Fred pulled the car into the long driveway leading through the marshland to The Burrow, Charlie felt his stomach twist into knots. Partly because of his excitement for tomorrow. Partly because of his trepidation of the forthcoming evening. Who knows what Fred and George had planned for him. Fred was his best man, which right at this point Charlie was sincerely regretting. Fred saw the concerned look on his face and laughed. “Do I scare you that much Charles? Don’t worry, man, tonight is going to be super fun for you and super boring and lame for the rest of us.” Charlie could practically _hear_ the eye roll.

 

Getting out of the car, Charlie found himself bombarded by hugs and kisses from Molly, who clung on to her second son for dear life. “ _Charlie,_ dear, so good to see you! How’s Hermione? Are you taking care of yourself? Are you _eating_ ? You’re so _thin_! Come and have some cake, dear…” and she ushered him into the kitchen.

 

Molly held his hand tightly to help him navigate his way around. Charlie felt a sudden pang of resentment. He knew his mother was only trying to help, but it made him feel so helpless. He dropped her hand. “Mum, I know this house like the back of my hand. I’ll be fine, alright?” Molly began to speak. “But Charlie, we raised the--”, she didn’t get to finish her sentence. Charlie had turned towards the place he knew where the sink was, not realising there was a step up to the kitchen now. He tripped and fell hard, hitting his head on the flagstone floor with a sickening _crack_.

 

A brief spurt of intense pain, a blinding light, and then…

 

_Nothingness._

 

Molly Weasley’s scream carried through the entire house. The family came running from every direction. The sight that met them was truly one to make their hearts stop. Charlie lay on the cold, hard floor, unmoving and apparently lifeless, a pool of blood forming around his head. Molly was cradling him in her arms, distraught and hysterical, rocking him as if rocking a baby to sleep. Arthur was the first to snap out of the momentary shock. “Molly, we have to get him to St Mungo’s,” he said gently, as he tried to ease her grip on her son. “Molly, come on love, let go,” he whispered. “Not my son, not my son, not another one,” she kept repeating in a heartbroken automatic whimper. “ _Not my son.”_

 

Arthur held Molly tightly and loosened her protective grasp of Charlie. “Fred, George,” he motioned to where Charlie now lay, limp and unresponsive. “Get your brother to the Floo. We’ll meet you at St Mungo’s.” Fred and George, white-faced and ashen, gently lifted Charlie and, supporting his weight between them, carried him to the fireplace. They were gone in a flash of green. Arthur lifted Molly to her feet. She seemed to have calmed a little, but one look at the pool of blood on her kitchen floor and she collapsed on her husbands chest, sobbing uncontrollably. “We already lost Ron, Arthur. I can’t lose Charlie too,” she wailed desperately.

 

Arthur held her tight and consolled his wife. “He’s going to have the best care, Molly. He’s going to be alright. Don’t let yourself think the worst yet.” He tucked her arm through is, afraid she might fall if he let her go. “Scourgify,” he muttered under his breath at the blood. Any trace of disaster was now removed. “Now,” said Arthur gently, “we are going to go to the hospital, and we are going to be strong for Charlie, and for Fred and George. And I am going to send an owl to Hermione. She needs to be told.” Molly nodded and stepped into the fireplace beside her husband. “St Mungo’s,” he spoke clearly and dropped the Floo powder.

 

oOo

 

Hermione and Ginny were laying on the couch. The windows were open, letting in the bright sunshine and the cool, crisp air. Ginny had a copy of _Quidditch Weekly_ open, but had dozed off, and the volume had fallen open on her chest. Hermione was reading a copy of _Great Expectations_ , a Muggle book she loved. She laughed. Ginny opened one eye. “What’s so funny?” she murmured lazily. “Oh, just the fact that I’m pretty sure everyone thinks we’re going to go out for some immensely entertaining bachelorette night...and we’re sitting here in the sunshine reading and sleeping.” They both saw the hilarity in this situation and laughed.

 

They were silent for a moment, before Hermione’s curiosity got the better of her. “Do you know anything about what the boys had planned for Charlie?” Ginny laughed. “Don’t worry, Hermione. Fred and George know how boring Charlie is. It won’t be anything too wild.”

 

Looking up, Hermione noticed the Scops owl sitting on the open window sill, a hurriedly scrawled note in its beak. “Ginny, it’s Pigwidgeon,” Hermione nudged her friend. After receiving a disinterested grunt in reply to this statement, Hermione got up reluctantly. “Hi, Pig,” she murmured, stroking the creature’s soft tawny feathers. Pigwidgeon had been Ron’s owl. Painful memories came rushing back, but this time, they didn’t last long. Every day was a little bit easier.

 

Unfurling the note, Hermione stood rooted to the spot, face white with fear, shaking. Panic started to set in. “Gin,” she whispered. Ginny took one look at her friend and leaped off the couch. “What’s happened, sis?” She guided Hermione back to the couch and put a  comforting arm around her shoulders. “It’s Charlie, Gin. We have to go to St Mungo’s.” Ginny’s face began to contort into a desperate, pained look, but she caught herself and maintained her composure.

 

The pair of them moved to the fireplace. Hands clasped, they dropped the Floo powder.

 

“ _St Mungo’s_.”

 

oOo

 

The sight that greeted Hermione and Ginny as they exited the fireplace in the waiting room at St Mungo’s was one of dejection and heartache. Molly was leaning against Arthur’s chest, exhausted from shock and crying. Bill was holding a rattled Fleur. Fred and George were sitting side by side with their arms linked, white-faced and still.

 

“Mum?” Ginny’s broken voice broke the silence, and all heads turned to look at them. Molly jumped up from her chair. “Oh, Ginny dear, I’m so glad you could make it.” Her show of false strength was fooling no one, but Ginny was grateful for the effort.

 

“Mrs Weasley...how...how is Charlie?” Hermione’s fragile whisper tore like a knife through Molly’s heart. Molly’s face told Hermione that it was more serious than any of them had thought. Unable to speak, Molly drew Hermione into her arms; just in time. Hermione couldn’t bear the shock, and collapsed, her head spinning. When she came to, she was lying on a hospital bed surrounded by concerned Weasley’s. Molly seemed to back to a fraction of her normal self, batting people out of the way and passive aggressively insulting the nurses. (“Honestly, you’d think the staff around here would manage to procure a glass of water.”)

 

“I need to see Charlie.”

 

“I’m not sure that would be such a good idea right now, Hermione,” said Arthur, “he...well. He doesn’t look like Charlie at the moment.” Hermione sat up straight in defiance. “He will _always_ look like Charlie to me. It doesn’t matter what his face looks like. It matters what his soul looks like. And it’s a _beautiful_ soul.” She got off the bed and walked to the door, head held high in determination. Everyone in the room parted to let her through. “Someone take me to his room, please.” Wordlessly, Fred tucked her arm through his and led her out of the room and down the long, white corridor. They stopped at the end. Hermione looked with uncertainty at Fred. He nodded, squeezed her hand, and opened the door for her. “We’ll be outside if you need us, Hermione,” he whispered; and she went in.

 

It took a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. _Why are these curtains closed?_ She flung them open and sunlight flooded the room. It was only then that she could fully see Charlie. She gasped. _Her Charlie._ He lay limp in the bed, his thick, curly red locks hidden underneath layers of bandages. He had tubes and cords attached to him, bruises on his face, and he looked... _dead._ Hermione felt a sob rise in her throat as she climbed up next to him on the bed and tucked her head into his shoulder.

 

“I’m here, Charlie,” she whispered, “I’ll always be here. You promised you would be too, remember? _Until death do us part._ You promised. Please wake up? For me? I know you’re tired Charlie, but I didn’t sign up for a life without you, so you have to fight for us, okay?” She kissed his cheek softly and lay back down. “Don’t forget, we’re getting married tomorrow. You don’t want to be late for that, do you?” She sighed, and a single tear fell. “I love you, Charlie.”

 

Hermione fell asleep there. She stayed there for hours. Molly opened the door and went in occasionally to check on them both, but stopped short of disturbing them. If anyone was going to get Charlie to wake up, it would be Hermione. That girl had done wonders for her boy. She had saved him. So Molly let them sleep. Merlin knew they both deserved a rest. Occasionally Hermione would wake up, hopeful of some change, and when there was none, she would cry a little and settle back down. Even in his sleeping state, Charlie made her feel better. She felt someone cover her with a blanket during the night, but didn’t move. And soon, she was fast asleep.

 

Morning came too soon. Hermione awoke to light streaming through the windows. She stretched and then sat up in a disoriented panic as she realised that the bed was now surrounded by Weasley’s. “What’s happened? Where am I?” She suddenly remembered where she was and gasped as she looked down at the man next to her. Charlie looked up at her and smiled weakly. “Could someone describe what she looks like right now?” Hermione didn’t even have the strength to be fake mad at him. “ _Charlie,_ ” she breathed. “You came back to me.” Charlie pulled her head back down to rest on his chest and held her tight. “I did what you said. I fought for us. Because I need to marry the most wonderful girl in the world.” Charlie’s family watched this little love-filled episode with smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. All was right with the world. Well. Almost all.

 

Just at that moment, the door burst open and a very out of breath Percy came bursting in looking as if he’d just run a marathon in a furnace. Red-faced and very puffed, he put his hands on his knees and panted and wheezed in silence as his shocked and bewildered family watched on. Charlie looked extremely confused. But for a different reason. He could make out the faint outline of the man doubled over in front of him. It was a blur, but it was... _real._ Not knowing if this was just a trick of his eyes, he kept silent and waited for someone else to comment.

 

“ _Percy!”_ exclaimed Molly. Percy found a sudden burst of energy. “I resigned. Told them I wasn’t coming back. I’ve been an absolute _idiot,_ not to mention completely arrogant. I’m never treating my family like that again. _Charlie_ , I only just heard, I’m so _sorry_ ...Mother, what _are_ you doing?!” Molly had listened to the first 15 words of this tirade and had attacked him with the most ferocious hug she could muster. He looked taken aback for a few seconds and then returned her hug. “Love you, mum,” he mumbled. Fred and George groaned. “Hey, Gred,” whispered George loudly, “looks like we’re back to being next door neighbours again.” Fred elbowed Percy in the ribs. “Yeah Forge, it’s true, but at least we’ll never pull a prank as elaborate as his. I mean, he had us all fooled into thinking he was some sort of pompous ministry official. What a joke.” The twins grinned and tugged Percy into a bear hug so tight that after about five seconds he was struggling for air. That hug was a moment of silent but mutual forgiveness and understanding.

 

Percy walked up to Charlie’s bed. Charlie was astounded to see that he could still make out the outline of Percy’s lanky frame as he approached; and with every step he became clearer. Percy  held out a hand to his brother. Charlie let Hermione guide his hand to meet Percy’s in a strong handshake. “Charlie, I’m sorry. Sorry I wasn’t more supportive, sorry I only just heard about this, sorry I’ve been such an idiot...I’m just sorry.” Charlie smiled. “Well,” he said, “I guess there’s only one thing left to discuss then.” Percy looked confused. Charlie continued. “Percy, will you stand up with Fred and George and Bill at our wedding today?” He squeezed Hermione’s hand as he spoke. Percy’s face contorted. “Uh oh. He’s gonna cry,” yelled Fred. “Quick, someone grab a bucket to collect his tears,” cried George. And with that, the happy mood returned. “I would be honoured, Charlie,” said Percy.

 

“Oh Charles, we couldn’t have your stag party at home, so we brought the party to you,” grinned Fred, and he lifted an object from a bag and placed it in Charlie’s arms. It was small and moved around a lot. Using his hands, he felt scales and toughened skin. Gasps from his family seemed to reinforce what he was feeling. Tears threatened. “A dragon,” he whispered. “You’ve brought me a dragon.” The little Welsh Green nestled into the crook of Charlie’s elbow and promptly went to sleep. “Thanks boys, for illegally snuggling this perfect creature of destruction into a place of healing and silence. It means a lot,” he said laughing. “Now, will someone please get all this ridiculous gear off me.” He began pulling plugs and tubes off himself and unravelling his bandage. Hermione tried to stop him and make him lie back down, but her attempts were futile. “Hermione. We have a wedding to get to. I don’t have time to sit here being mollycoddled for no reason.”

 

Molly was in the corner crying again; this time with happiness. “Oh but there’s so much still to do! Charlie, Hermione, are you sure you want to get married today? Charlie, dear, you’re not too tired?” Charlie promptly hopped off the bed. “Will everyone _please_ stop worrying about me. I’m perfectly fine. A little concussed, maybe, but I’m certainly not dying. And I’m _definitely_ well enough to get married. And this little guy is coming too,” said Charlie, cradling the baby dragon. “His name is Viribus. It means strength.”

 

Molly sprang into action. “Ginny, Fleur, I need you to help me assemble the bouquets. Fred, George, help Arthur put the marquee up. Bill I’m going to need you to set the tables up. Percy you’re on seating and chairs. Hermione, you’re going to need to choose another bridesmaid. Everyone _get to work._ Floo, now! And you two,” she said, pointing at Charlie and Hermione, “make yourselves presentable and get home as soon as possible. Hermione, you’re going to need to address that hair, dear.” Everyone looked rather overawed by the power Molly Weasley held over them. Charlie laughed, patting Hermione’s hair. “That’s my wild girl,” he grinned. Ginny was the last out the door. “Say goodbye here, because once we get home, I’m locking her in my room and you’re not to come looking for her. The next time you hear her voice will be when you say your vows.” She wasn’t even joking.

 

They were the only two left in the room. Charlie took Hermione’s hands in his and pressed his forehead against hers. This close to her, he could faintly see the freckles on her nose. “Are you ready, Miss Granger?” She closed her eyes and smiled. “I am, Mr Weasley.” She reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly on the forehead. “That’s all you get for now, Charlie,” she grinned as Charlie groaned in disappointment. “I’ll see you at the altar, Charlie,” she whispered, her voice full of happiness. Then they were wrenched apart; Charlie to dig out his suit, and Hermione to go and find her final bridesmaid.

 

oOo

 

In just a few short hours, Molly Weasley had successfully pulled together the wedding of the season. The Burrow in wedding decor was beautiful. The grand, white marquee stood at the back, elegant and sophisticated. The reception would be held there later. But for now, the ceremony would be held outside in the open. Rows of pretty white chairs formed two sections on either side of the aisle, down which a white carpet was unfurled. At the front was a beautiful flower-filled pagoda decked with forget-me-nots, periwinkle, blue violets and blue larkspur. Hermione had conjured small blue birds, some of which were now nesting in the pagoda, singing beautifully. They were a tribute to Ron, her closest friend for so long. Those birds made her sad; but thinking about the circumstances in which she had first conjured them made her laugh.

 

Guests steadily filled up the seats. Charlie took his place at the front of the ceremony, his four brothers standing tall next to him, filled with pride. “Good luck, Charles old boy,” whispered Fred. Charlie grinned. “I don’t think I’ll need it, but it’s appreciated.” And then the music started to indicate the arrival of the ladies. First down the aisle was Ginny, followed by Luna, Fleur...and Tonks. Tonks was looking absolutely chuffed to have been asked, obviously so, as her hair kept turning blue without warning. From the crowd, Remus grinned with pride looking at his beautiful wife. Teddy sat on his knee, pointing happily and shouting, “Mamma! That’s my mamma!”

 

And then it was time for the appearance of the bride. The congregation stood. A collective gasp rippled through the crowd. Hermione was absolutely beautiful. Her dress was pure white with brilliant blue embroidery depicting a dragon. It was a princess cut with a full satin skirt, fitted tightly in around her waist before flowing out to her feet. She had a crown of white roses on her head, and a bouquet of white roses in her hands, finished off with forget-me-nots. She wasn’t wearing shoes, choosing to go barefoot. A single silver bracelet adorned her wrist. Her hair was pinned back and flowed down her back in a cascade of curls. And this time, Charlie had no trouble seeing her. As she stepped on to the white carpet, the people fell silent, as the sweet strains of an acapella version of Can’t Help Falling in Love With You continued. For the first time in a long time, Charlie looked into her eyes as she approached him, and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling. When she finally reached him, he placed a hand on her cheek and smiled happily through his tears. “Hermione. I like your dress.” He waited to see how long it would take her to notice what he had just said. Just as the celebrant began to speak, she let out a shriek. “ _Charlie!_ You like my dress?! You can _see me?_ ” Charlie nodded. “I can see you, my little love.”

 

“...I now pronounce you man and wife. Mr Weasley, you may now kiss your bride.” That little speech was entirely unnecessary, for Charlie had lifted his wife by her waist and claimed her mouth already. Hermione felt the warmth and passion from that kiss reverberate in her soul. It was sweet and warm and gentle, but at the same time, Hermione could sense his relief and joy and need. When they finally broke apart to a barrage of whooping and cheering and Fred and George saying “Get a room, you two” in unison, Charlie and Hermione were officially Mr and Mrs Charles Weasley. _And I couldn’t be happier,_ thought Hermione.

 

After a night full of festivities, dancing, eating, laughing and general celebration, Charlie and Hermione said goodbye to their guests and apparated back to their little white cottage. “It’s so quiet,” whispered Hermione happily as she clasped her husband’s hand and stared up at the carpet of stars. “Even the sky is smiling for us tonight,” whispered Charlie, as he turned towards Hermione. “What a journey we’ve had. Some highs, so many lows; but through everything, I’ve _always_ had you, little love,” he said gently, as he held her close to his chest. “I love you Hermione. With all my heart. I don’t have much to give you, but you have my heart and my life from this day forward.”

 

Hermione looked up smiling at the big-hearted, muscular, long-haired Dragon-tamer in front of her. “And you have all of me, Charlie. You always have, and you always will. I love you more than life itself, Charlie. And today you promised never to leave me.”

 

Charlie picked up his wife and carried her over the threshold of their little house. “I did. And so did you.”

 

He kissed her gently on her smiling mouth, a kiss she gladly received and sweetly returned.

 

“Until death do us part.”

  
“ _Until death do us part._ ”


End file.
